Doug's Daughter
by CharlieDonnelly3
Summary: What if Doug had a daughter but they never got on with Phil, Stu or Alan the day they left doug on the roof . So what happens when his daughter gets kidnapped does that mean he will have to recruit his old mates to help get her back ? Please Review tell me what you thought X
1. Doug Daughter has been kidnapped

Hangover 3 Fic

Inspired From Hangover 3 !

Slightly Based On The Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters just my own .

Rated: 15

Starring

Charlie J As Charlie Billings

Justin Bartha as Doug Billings

Bradley Cooper As Phil Wenneck

Ed Helms As Stu Price

Zach Galifianakis As Alan Garner

Ken Jeong As Leslie Chow

Here is my Hangover fic, hope you like it comments appreciated x

Doug's Daughter

What if Doug had a fifteen year old daughter named Charlie who is extremely close to her father but both of them have never really got on with Stu,Alan or Phil since they left Doug on the top of the roof that day but what happens when Charlie is kidnapped by Marshall for insurance on some trouble the other guys happen to get themselves into. Doug realises he has to recruit his old friends to help get his daughter back.

_*4 years ago* _

_Doug" That's it i don't want to see you guys again" _

_Stu" Doug don't you think you are overacting " _

_Doug" No i'm not it's all your fault" _

_Alan" We can still come to the reception right " _

_Doug" NO" *picks up his eleven year old daughter * _

Phil" What do we do now"

Doug" I don't know Alan you tell me my daughter has just been taken may i remind you what you did to her four years ago she was eleven "

Phil" Look Doug just calm down "

Doug" I will not calm down do you three ever stop and look at the world around you or is it just one big game "

Phil" Hey Doug don't yell at me I have kids of own you know"

Alan" Maybe we should go get something to eat calm our nerves "

Doug" Shut up Alan"

Stu" Hey don't go on at Alan"

Alan" Thanks Stu"

Doug" Well he is the one who has been off his ADHD meds for the past six months "

Alan" I thought you said you didn't tell him "

Phil" It slipped out Alan come back "

Doug" Leave him "

*With Alan and Phil*

Phil" You he doesn't mean it he is just worried for Charlie"

Alan" I know but i don't care for his bitch of a daughter she never liked us she broke up our friendship.

Phil" Alan you can't say that what happened that day is behind us and we have to help Doug "

Alan" Whatever "

*With Doug and Stu*

Stu" So how you mean is the wife okay"

Doug " Do you really care "

Stu" Yes,Maybe, No"

Doug *sits down*

*Phil and Alan come back*

Phil" Alan has agreed that he will work with all of you "

Doug" Good so what are we going to do"

Phil" Why do we all just calm down and I need to fill my car up somewhere "

Alan" I think there is Gas Station not far from here "

Doug" Lets go "

Alan " Shotgun "

*Gas Station*

Doug was browsing the magazines his sunglasses sitting on the edge of the nose, while Alan was grabbing some energy drink and a bar of chocolate.

Doug" Do you really need all that is it just all sugar and caffeine its probably all bad for you"

Alan" Shut up"

Doug*rolls eyes*

Cashier*Sir can I help you?"

Doug went outside to see Stu and Phil chatting and we he approached they stop.

Doug' What were you guys talking about"

Phil" Nothing"

Doug" Come on whatever you guys you have to say you can say it in front of me right "

Stu" No"

Doug" Whatever I don't care " *leans up against the car *

Phil" What is taking Alan so long " *putting the pump back*

*Alan comes out of the shop with a massive bag of shopping*

Alan " I got food for everybody"

Phil" Alan this is no time to think about food "

Stu" How are we going to locate Chow "

Alan" Wait i forgot to say that earlier today i got this message today but i didn't know what it meant "

Doug" Let me see that " *looks over message* This says Chow how could you not have noticed that"

Alan" I just thought that it meant Chow like bye "

Doug" You idiot " *pushes him a bit*

Doug" Lets go come on"

They headed out to another shop and the others waited in the car while Stu went inside.

Stu" Hello " *hands request*

Young Man" See this a bit of red flag for me to hand you these over the counter cause at the moment you are shaking and acting all nervous and you need a prescribing doctor for this sort of medication"

Stu" Well you see you are in luck I am a doctor "

Young man *looks at card* This says you are a dentist"

Stu" A doctor in dentistry "

YM " Another red flag, Dad we have a live one "

*outside*

Phil" How did you do "

Stu" Well i almost lost my licence "

Alan" But you got everything "

Stu" Yes "

The four boys decided to head out to where Chow said he would meet them*

Phil" Right Alan you are going to wait at the bus stop "

Alan" Wait why me"

Doug" Cause you are the one who has been bloodey writing to him and he is the reason my daughter is kidnapped he is nut job "

Alan " Don't speak that way about Leslie "*starts hitting Doug*

Doug" Don't hit me "

Alan and Doug start fighting in the back*

Stu" Hey you guys stop fighting"

*Phil and Stu reach out to stop both of them*

Phil" Stop acting like little kids "

*A few minutes had gone by and Alan was still sitting on the bench*

Phil" Where is Chow?"

*A bus drives by*

Doug" Whoa guys look "

Stu" That is fucking creepy "

Alan" Leslie "

Leslie" Were you followed "

Alan " No "

Leslie " Give me some right here "

Alan *kisses him*

Phil" Did Alan just kiss him"

Chow" Listen this is important that you were not followed "

Alan*looks at the guys*

Chow " I thought you said you were not followed "

*Chow runs and chucks a stone at the car.

Phil" Chow calm down "

Chow" What are you doing here "

Phil" We miss you Chow"

Chow" No one misses Chow"

Stu" We love you Chow"

*The guys sat in pub while Chow sung *

Phil" What am I watching "

Stu" Give me the syringe "

Stu put the medication into the drink unaware the Chow is watching them from the stage.

Chow finishes and sits down but as everyone drinks he doesn't and the pushes Stu on the table holding a knife to his neck*

Chow" Tell me why you wanted to drug Chow or i will open his vein"

Phil" It's Marshall he has kidnapped Doug's daughter and he says he will only give her back once you give him back the gold "

Chow" Shit sorry Stu"*lets him go *

Phil" Are you okay Stu"

Chow " Shit that stupid Marshall guy"

Phil " What do you propose we do "

Chow" First of all can I trust you "

Alan" Of course you can "

To Be Continued …

If you guys liked this i'll continue it just tell me if you did, comments welcome :D x !


	2. Crazy Chow and his chickens

(Part 2)

Rated - 15

Disclaimer - I don't own the movie or any of its characters only mine and my own ideas x

Charlie J As Charlie Billings

Justin Bartha as Doug Billings

Bradley Cooper As Phil Wenneck

Ed Helms As Stu Price

Zach Galifianakis As Alan Garner

Ken Jeong As Leslie Chow

John Goodman As Marshall

Mike Epps as Black Doug

I sat in the back of the large limo really scared and to frightened to say anything cause of the fact that beside me were to very large guys and in the front was Marshall the guy that had grabbed me away from my dad. I was scared at where they were taking me and what they planned to do with me I had never been kidnapped before I seen it in movies and sometimes the things that got done to people was not pretty.

Suddenly the car come to a stop and i was roughly pulled out of the car by my arm and dragged up to rather big house. Marshall opened the gates and two big Rottweilers came up to me and started barking and biting at my ankles.

Marshall" HEEL HEEL "

I roughly pulled inside the house and out onto the patio area where there was a pool and there stood another guy which I recognised to be black doug who got mixed up in the guys first adventure with my dad when I was only eleven.

Black Doug" Hey i knew you, you are doug's daughter the one that made the mix up happen in the first place "

Charlie" Me i was only eleven "

Suddenly Marshall shoots his gun making us both jump*

Marshall " I DON'T BLOODEY CARE WHOSE FAULT IT WAS ! "

Marshall" But you are going to look after her "*points a Black Doug*

Black Doug" Why "

Marshall" Cause I can kill you if you don't "

Marshall" Now Charlie Billings do you know why you are here"

I looked at the rather tall intimidating guy standing over me.

No i replied back it was barely a whisper.

Marshall " It because you dad and those idiot friends of his have got themselves into some deep shit and if they don't dig themselves out of it someone is going to pay " *points gun her*

I tried to not look at Marshall as he pointed the gun in my face.

Charlie" You mean you are going to kill me"

Marshall" Aww don't worry isn't she sweet fellows "*all laugh*

Marshall leans down to grab Charlie's face pressing the gun to her cheek*

Marshall " As long as your daddy can follow instructions then you will come to no harm but if he can't get us what want then "

Marshall makes a loud banging noise making me jump and all the guys laugh at me.

Marshall " You are cute take her to get something to eat "

Charlie" I'm not hungry"

Marshall*shoves the gun to Charlie's chest* You will eat whether you like it all not"

Black Doug *grabs Charlie and takes her *

Charlie" Where are you taking me "

Black Doug " To the kitchen "

*Kitchen*

Black Doug" We haven't got much in the way of food "

I glanced at Black Doug he is just as scared at i am knowing that Marshall could shoot at any minute.

Black Doug " Here have this " *he slides me a banana *

I look at it for a few minutes before Black Doug speaks up again *

Black Doug" What "

Charlie" A banana "

Black Doug" It's food isn't it "

It take the banana and started peeling it.

Evening*

*With Doug, Stu, Phil, Alan and Chow*

Doug " So what's the plan "

Chow" We are going to break into my house "

Phil" Your old house "

Chow" Chow had many house in many countries but then Chow went to jail and then they got sold to highest bidder"

Stu" So we are going to break into you house to get back the gold you stole from Marshall "

Chow" Yes "

Doug" And where exactly is the gold hidden "

Chow" I hid it in the last place any one would look " *shows the wall where it is hidden*

Doug" So we just have to get this gold and we can get my daughter back "

Chow" Yeah no shit "

Alan" So correct me if i am wrong on this but we are breaking into the real house right i mean this is just the model "*steps back and sets these chicken loose*

Chow" Ahh Alan"

They all run around and try to catch the chickens and the Chow starts shooting them *

Stu" Are you fucking insane"

Doug" What is wrong with you"

Chow laughing like a maniac and the starts pushing a pillow case over a chicken*

Alan" Why are those chicken so angry"

Chow" All i feed them is cocaine and chicken "

That night Doug had nightmares as he shifted in his bed asleep*

_Marshall " Listen to this they have been writing to each over" _

_Alan " Those are private " _

_Marshall" Dear Leslie how is it in there" _

_Chow" Alan we should meet up after i get out" _

_Marshall" Look letter after letter but nothing about my bloodey gold *pushes Alan over* _

_Phil" Hey leave him alone" _

_Marshall" Listen to me "*points a gun at Alan* tell me where is Chow " _

_Alan" I don't know" _

_Stu" Alan if you know where Chow is just tell him " _

_Alan" I don't know where he is i swear i haven't spoken to him in days " _

_Marshall *pushes Alan * All right we will do this the hard way" *Grabs Charlie* _

_Doug" NO" _

_Marshall" You guys get the money and you might see her again" _

_Okay so that was part 2 a bit of my own included hope you liked it comments welcome x_


	3. What we thought was Chow's house?

Part 3

Here is Part 3 X

Hope you like it X

Rated - 15

Disclaimer - I don't own the movie or any of its characters only mine and my own ideas x

Charlie J As Charlie Billings

Justin Bartha as Doug Billings

Bradley Cooper As Phil Wenneck

Ed Helms As Stu Price

Zach Galifianakis As Alan Garner

Ken Jeong As Leslie Chow

John Goodman As Marshall

Mike Epps as Black Doug

They guys pulled up at the house that Chow had said was his house .

Chow" Stu do you have that serum to kill the dogs"

Stu" I'm not going to kill the dogs Chow this will knock them out for hours "

Doug*raises a eyebrow at Stu*

Chow" Sorry look who is the pussy" *drives up to the gate*

Stu *gets out and chucks the meat*

They walk past the dogs and Chow pulls their collars off.

Doug" What are you doing "

Chow" You will see "

He walks off and the guys run after him. Chow opens the door with dog collars and announcing that they are in.

Alan" Wow"

Chow" Right who is coming inside "

Alan" I'll do it "

Stu" Alan look you are just too fat"

Alan" Okay i guess your right"

Chow and Stu put on the dog collars and crawl through the doggie door.

Chow" Hey don't kick me "

Stu about to get up when Chow says no don't get up you will trigger the alarms.

So they end crawling on the floor like dogs and Chow finds a dog food bowl and starts eating the kibble.

Stu" Eww Chow cut it out"

Chow" What its Chow for Chow "

Meanwhile outside Alan was trying to talk to Doug and Phil who clearly were not listening. Doug's mind was else where thinking about his daughter and Phil was waiting for Stu.

Alan" That is a nice shirt Phil "

Phil oblivious to Alan's rambling suddenly looked at him and then looked back at the door again and the heard Alan speak again.

Phil" What did you say"

Alan" I said i liked your shirt"

Phil" I'll get you one "

Back inside Stu was shouting at Chow * You are still holding the one i left you with right ?"

Chow" Yes "

Stu" Okay one, two , there " *cuts the red wire*

They make their way outside and let the others in.

Chow" That was easy "

Stu" It wasn't "

Chow walks in and starts knocking everything over.

Chow" Crazy bitches walking around my house living my life i mean who do they think they are "

Doug" He is crazy this guy"

They approached the basement and opened the door.

Chow" I hid it in this wall" *picks up the sledgehammer but doesn't even make a dent*

Phil" Would you like me to do it"

Chow" Yeah if you want "*backs off*

Phil starts whacking the wall hitting proper hard until the wall falls down*

Chow" There it is "

They all passed the gold to each other Chow up the top.

Chow" Is that it ? "

Phil" That is the last of it "

Chow" Are you sure ? "

Phil" Yeah "

Chow laughs and shuts the door, making all of the boys come running and Phil starts shouting Chow let us out now. Chow runs with the gold tripping the alarms and stealing Phil's mini van. The police arrive within the hour and took Phil, Doug, Stu and Alan to the station.

Officer *looking through files* None of this checks out"

Doug" We were tricked this Chow guy is a nutcase he stole gold from this Marshall guy and now he has my daughter "

Officer " Look buddy i don't know what your yammering on about but we need you to calm down "

Phil" Are you going to let us go"

Officer" Wait here "

Alan" Why would Leslie do this he is our friend "

Doug" Shut Alan god sake wake up he isn't our friend otherwise he wouldn't have done this "

Alan" Well you are no friend to me either "

The officer comes back and says there is a car waiting for them .

Phil" What"

Outside the boys see a large black limo.

Phil" Excuse me who is this"

Man" Get in"

All of them pile in the back .

Doug" Excuse me sir where are we going.

The pulled up at the house they had left earlier.

Phil" What the"

The man leads them through the hall way and out onto the pool area and then Doug see's his daughter.

Charlie" Dad "*about to step forward to him*

Black Doug" Hey where you going "

Marshall " You made it "

Phil" Marshall i don't understand "

Marshall " This house wasn't Chow's old house it is my house you broke into you let him get away with the other half of my gold "

The guys sigh putting their hands over their faces*

Marshall " Now i don't like it when my property gets stolen so someone is going to have to pay" *points gun at Charlie and Black Doug*

Doug* NO"

Marshall shoots hitting Black Doug who falls in the pool*

Charlie*shaken up and his grabbed by Marshall*

Charlie" Dad "

Marshall " You don't have long get me my gold or this little beauty gets it "*running the gun down her cheek*

Comments welcome and appreciated X


End file.
